Laugh Maker
by sushilover chan
Summary: "Laugh Maker? This isn't a joke. Don't mind me and disappear. If you're here I can't cry by myself."   US/UK if you squint. One-Shot


**A/N: I know. I know. I'm supposed to be working on my other fic right? Haha… Well, I just listened to Laugh Maker by Bump of Chicken and it just screamed FANFICTION! Well, I am aware there is a JOKER fic like this. I'm sorry this is cliché and stuff. I just need this out of my system, so I can finally work on **_**Around the World With You **_**without thinking about this idea. XD R&R I apologize for any errors.**

* * *

"**Laugh Maker? This isn't a joke! I don't remember calling someone as ridiculous as you.  
Don't mind me and disappear. If you are here, I cannot cry. **

**Rulala Rula Rulala Rula"**

**-Laugh Maker by Bump of Chicken~**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland slammed the door shut. _Dammit! This was not supposed to happen! _Tears started to spill out of his eyes, showing no sign of stopping. _Shit. _Arthur tried to wipe his tears, his efforts to wipe them were futile. He felt horrible—as if someone had taken every negative emotion possible, put them in a pot and set it to boiling. It wasn't his fault he couldn't get accepted to his number one choice of university, right? He tried to reassure himself it was not his fault, only to think that it was his fault. Entirely his fault. It was his fault he was not good enough for the university his parents had gone to. He was currently lying on his bed, not noticing where he was in his current state of emotional instability. When he did notice, he merely grabbed a pillow and tried to suppress his sobbing. Countless minutes—or hours, he couldn't tell, passed. Him just laying there, desperately trying to hide his emotions. He suddenly heard a knock on the door. Although he knew he was not presentable at the moment, he put on a brave voice and spoke to whoever was at the door. Arthur honestly did not know why he did.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Arthur asked in faux confidence. He desperately tried to wipe his tears.

A confident voice answered the Brit. "Well, it's not that great of a name, but people call me Laugh Maker! I'm here to bring you a smile!" Arthur's eyes widened. "Err… It's cold out here, so could you please let me in?"

What the hell? Laugh maker? Ridiculous. _This is all a joke isn't it? _Arthur immediately felt rage boil inside of him. "What the hell? Laugh Maker? I am not someone you can just play a cruel jest on! Why don't you just leave me alone?" He mentally added, _If you're here, I can't cry. You might hear how weak I really am. _Arthur wondered why he cared if some complete stranger heard him cry.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Alfred F. Jones, the Laugh Maker, was shocked. This was the first time someone had told him to leave. He had heard from his friend, Francis, that this Arthur guy had just been rejected by his number one choice of school. He felt sympathy for his friend's cousin and decided to cheer him up, as he lived up to the name Laugh Maker. He instantly heard the faint sound of crying. The sound reminded him of his mission. His mission to make this person smile. He failed. He failed to be Arthur's hero. The American's eyes stung, as tears started to collect in the corners of his bright blue eyes. _I failed. I couldn't make him smile. He didn't even open the door. _Alfred then shook the negative thoughts from his head. No! He couldn't give up! Heroes never give up. He swallowed his tears and knocked on the door again. He heard the voice come form the other side of the door.

"Y-you're still here, idiot? I thought I t-told you to leave." The voice was cracking. Alfred could tell Arthur was trying not to cry.

Without thinking, Alfred said the first words that came to his mind. "Y'know, you're the first person to ever tell me that in my life." The Brit's comments really made him feel a little sad himself. "I-don't know what to do. I just failed my mission." Tears started to roll down the American's cheeks. "Damn," He murmured, "I'm not supposed to be the one crying." He sniffed

Arthur felt guilty. He immediately masked his guilt with irritation, anger, and indifference. "It can't be helped if you cry! I'm the one that wants to cry! Do you think I want your help? I did not ask for someone like you!" The tears that fell down his cheeks started to fall even harder. He slumped by the door and felt the "Laugh Maker" do the same from the other side. _He is crying too. _The air was filled with silence, save for the sound of crying and small hiccups.

In what seemed like an eternity, Arthur broke the silence, as he was growing tired of the sound of crying. "Laugh Maker? You still want to make me smile?"

"It is the only thing that I live for. If I can't make you smile, I won't go home." The response surprised the Brit.

"Maybe I can let you in." He tried to turn the knob on the door. The still suppressed emotions surfacing, causing him to pull on the door too hard. The knob broke off the door and Arthur stared at the knob in his hand in dismay. "But the problem is, is that the door won't open. Push from your side. It is already unlocked."

"…."

"Huh? What's wrong?" _Oh no. It can't be that_—Tears started to cascade down the Brit's cheeks once again. "Laugh Maker? Is this still a joke? You left without telling me? You betray me the instant I believe in you?" The tears came down even harder.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a window breaking. "What the fu—" Green eyes met bright blue ones. The intruder had tear lines on his face and his blue eyes were covered by glasses. His golden brown hair was in disarray and he was holding a metal pipe.

"Hey, I'm here to bring you a smile! My name is Alfred F. Jones! You are Arthur Kirkland, correct?"

Still in shock, Arthur timidly nodded. Alfred let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm in the right house." He took out a mirror and gave it to Arthur. "Y'know, your face looks like shit right now. A smile should fix that!"

Arthur took the mirror and looked at his reflection. His green eyes were red from crying and his blonde hair was in disarray. Alfred was right. He did look like shit. What he did next surprised him. Arthur smiled.

* * *

"Y'know, you're cute when ya smile."

"Idiot."

* * *

"**Laugh Maker? This isn't a joke! Now you leave me behind by myself.**

**You disappeared without minding me. You betrayed me in the instant that I believed in you.  
****Laugh Maker? This isn't a joke! The sound of the window breaking on the other side,  
****Holding a iron pipe and with a crying face 'I brought you a smile'**

**Rulala Rula Rulala Rula**

**You held out a mirror and faced it to me and said this,  
**'**Your crying face can smile.'  
****Amazingly, indeed. I smiled." **

**-Laugh Maker by Bump of Chicken~**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally! It's out of my system. Well, this is a really good song (link on my profile). Who can guess where Alfie got the pipe? XP You should listen to it. Now I can work on the next chapter of **_**Around the World with You **_**in peace! Please review!**


End file.
